


Horrible encounteres

by moonpasta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Louis, Rut, They are kidnapped, Top Harry, heat - Freeform, not full shift, trigger warning, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpasta/pseuds/moonpasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short moment in time when Harry and Louis are kidnapped, and rescued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horrible encounteres

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy this! I just wanted to practice writing a different type of genre, and I decided to post it. This is vaguely edited, and very short. This is also not a very clear depiction of how I write since I am trying something new. I would love it if I received some feedback.

Most people can't say that they met their lover, while being held hostage in someone's old, and damp basement. Only a few can say that during their first meeting, their lover was in the beginning their heat, the same time that they were beginning their own rut. Finally no one can say that they had to mate with a complete stranger, because the smell of the one other in the cramped area became too much to handle. 

Harry, and Louis could say all of these things, and Louis wasn't exactly pleased with it either. He had always imagined that he would mate with someone under perfect circumstances. Instead of meeting his alpha in a cute coffee shop, or at the beach, and mating under the stars, he had to be mated on the floor of moldy basement- as he cried out in desperation for someone to knot him. While Harry growled out in anger every time he sensed the owner of the household, that was keeping them hostage come a little too close for comfort. 

Harry knew that growling was essentially useless, especially since he was knotted inside of Louis. He wouldn't be able to fight off the man without him or Louis getting hurt in the process. 

 

Louis sighed, and crawled around through the darkness in search for Harry. He didn't like thinking about their mating process, and Louis knew for a fact that Harry was always hard on himself, and felt that he was a poor alpha. No matter how many times Louis had said that it had to be done, and that there was no other way, Harry was still upset, 

Plopping himself into Harry's lap, who was sitting with his legs criss crossed, and staring blankly at the wall. Louis nuzzled his head into the crook of Harry's neck, successfully getting Harry out of his daze. 

"Hey, baby" Harry sighed out, while enveloping the smaller man in his arms. He received a small kiss on his cheek at the action. 

"Hello, alpha " Louis said with a giggle. Roughly four months ago Louis would have hissed if anyone told him that he was going to end up being a submissive little omega, and that he was going to be someone's bitch. Now, Louis was Harry's bitch, and he was satisfied with it, at least Harry treated him with respect, and cherished him like his little treasure. 

"How are you? Do you want cuddles?" Harry questioned, barely brushing his fingers against Louis' hips. With nothing down in the basement besides a table, a beanbag chair and a couple ratty blankets, the two couldn't do much. Escaping was useless, Harry had tried to do it many times before, and every attempt failed horribly. As soon as Harry saw the feisty omega with who looked like an angel, being forced down the creaky stairs he had warned Louis that escaping was pointless. 

Harry was the first one to be put in the basement, he was there for a total of four days. He was snatched right from his home in the middle of the night, of course not without a fight, which is why the man now had a long scar on the side of his neck, and a deep gash right above his eyebrow. Harry could have been able to blind the man, and make his escape, but the man was just too fast for him, and managed to knock him out cold, and then drag him into the van. 

Louis was the second one down, and his story was less exciting. He was just simply walking down the half lit streets near his apartment complex, when an arm wrapped around his body, and the head of a needle pierced through his right thigh. 

"Cuddles would be nice" Louis said softly, the two didn't talk loud in fear that the man would come down in a fit of rage. The creepy man had only hurt them a couple times, but Harry was the one who faced the most pain. Harry absolutely refused to let his omega be hit by the gruesome alpha with missing teeth. 

They actually didn't even know why the man wanted them, at first they had assumed that he had wanted them as sex slaves. Luckily they were proven wrong, he much preferred it when they had sex in front of him. The whole ordeal made Harry furious, and all he could do was growl and hiss when the man demanded that they have sex. 

Harry slowly, and silently moved Louis off of his lap, moved around some of the covers to form a nice cushion before laying down, and pressing Louis' body press up against his front. 

The blankets smelled vaguely of sweat, slick, and cum from all the previous days and nights. The two didn't pay any mind to it, since they had gotten adjusted to the smell ages ago. 

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here? What does he even want us for?! " Louis questioned after a couple beats of silence. He remembers the first time he had asked that question, and Harry only had grinned, and said that someone would find them soon enough, but as time went on the truth in those words faded. 

"Baby... there's always a possibility, but please don't get your hopes up to high" Harry mumbled into Louis' hair - that was in desperate need of a wash. 

 

"okay" 

 

The two fell asleep just like that wrapped up in each others arms, comforted by the rhythmic sound each others breathing. 

\+ 

The days continued on like that, as they always did. On the first day of the fifth month the sound of the basement door banging harshly against the wall woke the two up. Usually by now the man who was keeping them hostage would have thrown a couple bottles of water for them, but the house had been eerily silent for almost four days. 

"IS ANYBODY DOWN HERE?" A loud voice yelled into the darkness, followed by a stampede of feet rushing down the stairs. A strobe of light was flashed across the room before landing on the two of them, Harry was the first to react, and quickly covered the both of them in a blanket before guarding Louis with his body. A feral growl leaving his lips, that were pulled back revealing his teeth. 

"Oh my god" someone whispered in the back, but besides that the men that had rushed down the stairs just moments before were silent. 

"Harry Styles, and Louis Tomlinson? " The leader questioned, his stance assertive and bold. His eyes were cold and blue, and yet they also held a certain warmth. 

Louis was the one to speak up, meekly behind Harry's back he questioned "are you here to save us?" 

"Yes, we were are part of the military, and we have been given orders to find you both. " The leader spoke in a calm manner as if he had done this multiple times, which Louis didn't doubt for an instant that he hadn’t. 

Louis broke down in tears of joy at the words, but Harry was still on edge and kept his unwavering eyes on the men. 

" It appears that your alpha still is not too keen on out presence. We cannot approach any further till he backs down. " Another man spoke, maybe the second in command, Louis thought. 

Louis nodded, and leaned into his alpha. He brushed up against the still growling man, Harry began to relax a bit but it wasn't enough for the men. So Louis gave the men a quick look, telling them to turn around with his bright blue eyes. The men turned around, and all Louis could see were their backs that were covered heavily in armor. 

"Harry baby, you need to calm down so they can bring us to safety. They won't hurt me" Louis mumbled out. His words seemed to get through to Harry, and soon enough after a couple minutes of whispers and pets Harry was back to normal. 

"I'm fine now" Harry said after a couple breaths. 

They were free 

\+ 

Most people would think that after that, everything would be perfect, and after being reunited with their friends and family everything would be back to normal. Sadly that wasn't the case, instead of a happy reunion Harry and Louis were thrusted back into the world having seen, and felt what no human being should have had to endure. 

The two later discovered that the man keeping them in the basement was a wealthy human trafficker, and originally had intentions to kill them. He liked them though, and decided that he would keep them for himself. He was an odd man not known by many, but his neighbors always described him as pretty friendly. He was castrated when he was eighteen, but the records never said why, so that explains why he never touched them in any sexual way. The man who went by the name Keven Tick, Tica by family, had drowned himself in his rusty tub in his upstairs bathroom, before the men had came to rescue Harry and Louis. 

That was a year ago, and the mated couple were still a mess. To others they seemed normal, but to themselves they were lost. 

Both of them were diagnosed with PTSD right after the incident, but Louis took it the hardest. He had tried to jump off of their apartment complex building, he was admitted to a psychiatric hospital for a couple of months before he was deemed healthy again. 

Harry was the better of the two and could handle himself with a handful of medication that left him feeling flat. 

\+ 

After three years the two of them were almost back to their normal selves, and even got married. They refused to think about their time in the basement, and had decided to reintroduce themselves to each other, they didn't want to remember their awful first meeting. The days were spent laughing with joy, and soft whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, things that you think I should try include next time, tips to improve my writing style, etc in the comments!  
> Thank you.


End file.
